¿Qué darías por un beso?
by Paulys
Summary: Una pequeña broma encadenada a otra que esconde toda una historia imaginada tras las risas. ¿Qué darías por un beso? ¿Un conejo? ¿Dos? ¿Una docena? ¿O quizás algo mejor? Darius y Katniss. Esta historia participa en el reto Una pareja para... del foro El diente de león. Mes de marzo.
**Disclaimer:** Katniss, Darius, Madge y otros personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me divierto con ellos, (y vaya que ha sido divertido esto xD). Esta historia participa en el reto Una pareja para... del foro El diente de león.

* * *

 _Por una mirada, un mundo;_

 _por una sonrisa, un cielo;_

 _por un beso... yo no sé_

 _qué te diera por un beso._

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer (Poema inspiratorio)

* * *

Hay muy pocas cosas que pueden llegar a obsesionar a uno, un beso es una de ellas.

Pero no un beso cualquiera. Un beso de la persona amada.

No estoy seguro de como pasó, pero todo comenzó cuando la conocí:

 **.**

El distrito doce es todo menos el lugar más agradable del mundo. Lo tenía en mente cuando me destinaron allí nada más culminar mi formación. Y aun así no mostré fastidio, tampoco es que no me lo esperara, no hice ningún esfuerzo, desde el día que mis padres me apuntaron a la academia de agentes de la paz del segundo distrito, para enderezarme, para demostrar que merecía algo mejor.

Si fuera por mi no me habría formado en primer lugar, no me interesaba ser agente, tampoco trabajar en las canteras ¿Qué me interesaba? Nada, divertirme, y supongo que de divertirse uno no puede vivir, ¿verdad?

Total que seguí las directrices de mis padres y me formé, tal vez no de la forma más honorable, y por eso estoy aquí. Pero lo hice y no me arrepiento. Estar en un puesto de poder en un distrito con tan pocas normas tiene sus ventajas. El edificio de justicia es bastante cómodo, mi casa también, pero creo que la mejor ventaja fue ella.

Llegó de forma sorpresiva al edificio de justicia, una tarde de verano. Yo llevaba apenas unos días allí y no estaba muy habituado a algo, que después se convirtió en común. Cray me había dicho de estar pendiente por si venía una entrega de carne para su cena. Por lo visto este lugar ni siquiera era rentable en comida, y debíamos aprovecharnos de los cazadores ilegales que violaban las normas para conseguirla. Chocante a la par que humorístico, pero de un humor que solo los nuevos como yo somos capaces de apreciar. Cuando llevase un tiempo aquí mi concepto del distrito iba a cambiar mucho.

Quizás fue porque era nuevo que, al pensar en aquello, lo último que me esperaba al abrir la puerta aquel día, fue ver a una chica joven, poco más que una niña, con expresión sería y un pavo en sus manos.

– _¿Te has perdido belleza?_ –Inquirí, sin ningún rastro de mentira en el cumplido. La niña, y me siento mal pensándolo porque no tendría más de trece o catorce, era bastante linda, pelo castaño largo y atado en una trenza y ojos grises. Por su vestimenta y delgada envergadura era obvio que vivía en la parte pobre del distrito, que Cray llamaba la veta, todos los de allí se asemejaban a ella. Y aun así estaba levemente desarrollada, de una forma adorable a la par que fuerte. Pude ver que retrocedía ante mis ademanes de chico coqueto, nerviosa a la par que ruborizada. Y aquello acentuó mi curiosidad, normalmente soy bastante ligón y bromista con las chicas guapas, pero nunca ninguna retrocedió ante mis acercamientos. También es cierto que nunca me pareció atractiva una tan joven.– _Mi nombre es Darius._ –Di unos pasos hasta quedar delante de la puerta, apoyado, y ella pareció encontrar las ganas de hablar.

– _Katniss._ –Dijo el nombre en un tono fuerte y firme. – _Me han dicho que Cray aprecia mucho el pavo._ –Mostró el animal ensartado de una flecha directa entre los ojos. Impresionante.

– _Sí, sí, ya me dijo que vendría alguien..._ – Agaché la cabeza algo avergonzado al recordar la razón de la presencia de la chica y, por primera vez, me pareció injusto. La gente de su edad debería estar divirtiéndose en la calle, no cazando como un animal para conseguir vivir. Fue la primera vez que mi indigné con mi respetado Capitolio, pero no iba a ser la última.

Me observó con el ceño fruncido, un gesto gracioso que resaltaba su aspecto juvenil, y retrocedí buscando en una mesa el dinero que me había dicho Cray que debía darle. – _Buena puntería, por cierto ¿Es tu primera presa?_ –No pude evitar interesarme por aquel detalle, era tan joven, ella negó con la cabeza, algo molesta, al parecer, y dijo.

– _Mi primer pavo._ –Había orgullo en su voz. Le tendí el dinero en la mano, que ella cogió rápido, mientras que yo habría dado lo que fuera por mantener su pequeña mano bajo la mía. Acababa de descubrir que me gustaba el tacto de su piel, curioso y diferente a lo que me había habituado en las mujeres del distrito dos. Unas manos de todo menos cuidadas e impecables, habituadas a sostener algo, un arco. En mi distrito algunas chicas lo manejaban para entrenar para los juegos del hambre, pero ninguna tenía las marcas que, aunque fuera por un segundo, rocé en las manos de Katniss.

– _¡Felicidades!_ –Me permití sonreír de forma amplia mostrándole todos mis dientes, y ella volvió a fruncir el ceño. Las contó de forma rápida, asintiendo a la par que me miraba crítica. Le había dado dos o tres más, por la sorpresa que me había dado su juventud, más pensé que lo agradecería. – _Quedátelas, preciosa, son un regalo._ –Me obligué a decir viendo que hacía ademán de devolvérmelas. Negó con la cabeza y me las tendió, pero yo le devolví su pequeña mano. – _Espero que nos volvamos a ver._ –Pestañeó mirándome incrédula, pero culminó por aceptar y cederme el animal, antes de partir casi corriendo.

Al advertir que me había quedado parado, mirando su figura perderse en el horizonte, me sentí idiota. Era una cría, ¡por favor! Aunque ahora que lo pienso tampoco es que le pase tantos años…

* * *

 **2**

Mis esperanzas tardaron un poco en verse cumplidas, empecé a ejercer pequeñas patrullas que reducían mis ocasiones de ver a la chica de la veta a cuando nos cruzábamos por el distrito, o en el quemador. Siempre la saludaba entonces, inicialmente me miraba como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y devolvía el saludo, vacilante. Luego se acostumbró y lo hacía con más asiduidad. Pero seguía siendo tan poco cercana como curiosa. Tal vez la intimidaba un poco, al fin y al cabo soy un agente de la paz. La otra opción es que no le agradase, pero no podía imaginármela porque entonces no me habría devuelto los saludos. Nuestro único intercambio hasta que me volvieron a pedir encargarme del edificio de justicia, después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo.

Me hallaba sentado en la mesa del interior del edificio mientras esperaba, impaciente, la venida de la chica de la trenza. Me aburría. Con el tiempo había aprendido que la actividad de la justicia de este distrito era casi inexistente: algunos robos o leves delitos de desacato a las leyes, simplemente. Los casos más graves, como la caza ilegal o el mercado negro del quemador, no podían ser ajusticiados. Todos moriríamos de hambre si detuviésemos a los cazadores. Lo cual me favorece, de no estar permitida la caza ilegal nunca habría conocido a la chica de la trenza, que en estos momentos está llamando a la puerta.

Apenas fui consciente de la sonrisa que se coló por mis labios a la par que me levanté y abrí la puerta, diciendo como saludo:

–Buenas tardes, preciosa Katniss, ¿que se te ofrece hoy?–Katniss me miró y soltó una risa, mientras que alguien a su lado carraspeó al verme tan cerca de ella. Se trataba de un chico que parecía querer alcanzarme en altura, mirándome como si hubiera hecho algo indebido. Ella, en cambio, rodó los ojos al verle y dijo alegre.

–Hola Darius. Este es Gale. –Él la miró crítico por presentarme así y el ambiente enseguida se tornó tenso, hasta que ella mostró las presas del día. Y todo se suavizó al hablar de negocios. Según me contó Katniss el chico es su vecino y la acompaña a cazar, parecen ser muy amigos, aunque no tiene en mucha estima a los agentes de la paz.

–Y que lo digas, me mira como si quisiera asesinarme. –Bromeé y ella se rió. –Relájate tío, no muerdo, ¿sabes? –Otra carcajada, de esas que enseguida advertí que me gustaba provocar en ella, salió de los labios de Katniss. En el distrito no suelo tener muchas ocasiones para hacerla reír, es difícil tener una conversación cuando no somos amigos y parece que la incomoda que todos la miren cuando la saludo. A mi no me importa y me apunto la nota de conseguir que a ella tampoco, todo sea por oír de nuevo esas risas. Me gusta hacer a la gente reír, pero con ella parece especial.

El chico frunció el ceño mirándome incrédulo y Katniss negó con la cabeza, mandándome una mirada de disculpa. Le sonreí tranquilo, el tal Gale no estaba acostumbrado a mi humor, era normal que reaccionara así. Mentiría si dijera que en algún momento no consideré a este chico mi rival, pero no aquel día. Parecía más un hermano mayor, lo que debería desear ser yo para Katniss debido a mi edad, en vez de querer salir con ella.

Los agentes de la paz no pueden tomar esposa, ni tener hijos. A simple vista puede resultar duro pero no lo es, se te permite amoríos, novia y todo lo que dos personas pueden hacer a excepción de las que implican un gran compromiso. Algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que nunca sabes adonde te destinarán, ni si te quedarás allí para siempre. Nunca fue una norma que me molestase, e incluso ahora no lo hace, puedo salir con Katniss, enamorarme incluso aunque esté mal visto. Pero ahora, al pensarlo, no puedo evitar sentir algo de tristeza, por no poder proporcionarle ningún futuro a la única persona a la que no me importaría dárselo si quisiera.

Debido a mi carácter alegre y mis pocas ganas de despedirme de la chica de la trenza, el intercambio se prolongó tanto que cuando nos despedimos ya el chico pataleaba con el pie, impaciente, mirándome de nuevo como si cometiera un delito. Entonces surgió en mi un deseo producto de la envidia. Ser su amigo. Gale podría estar ahí malhumorado y tratando con esa brusquedad a la gente con la que hablaba Katniss, no cambiaba el hecho de que fueran amigos. Y yo deseaba el mismo privilegio.

–¿Qué tengo que darte para ser tú amigo como él? –Me atreví a preguntarle con mi ya típico tono jocoso, la risa fue automática, casi única a la par que bella, pero lo mejor fue su respuesta.

–Nada Darius, ya lo eres.

* * *

 **3**

Y por segunda vez aquella chica de la trenza tuvo la capacidad de dejarme tonto, parecía mentira la diferencia de edad que había entre nosotros, apenas se notaba en nuestros intercambios, lo cual me agradaba.

Katniss me agradaba, era innegable. Peor aún, me gustaba. No sería malo si no fuese tan joven. Si no fuese porque a mi edad no debería de coquetear con alguien a quién le pasaba al menos cuatro años. Alguien para quién me sorprendí queriendo un futuro mejor que el que le proporcionaría un agente de la paz. Sin embargo con el tiempo todo eso me dejó de importar por algo más absorbente. Un juego con ese día de inicio y una simple pregunta.

 _¿Qué darías por un beso?_

Suelto un suspiro y me recuesto sobre la silla, derrotado, afuera sigue nevando al igual que hace unos días, cuando pasó:

 **.**

Estábamos en año nuevo y la ventisca amenazaba con convertirse en asesina para la gente que se atrevía a salir a la calle. Me refugié tras el quemador con un suspiro. Llevaba ya dos años en aquel distrito, dos años en los que la gente ya se había habituado a verme por la zona actuando como si fuera un habitante más en vez de un respetado agente de la paz. La sopa de Sae no me disgusta, se le da bastante volver la carne de algo que nunca se te ocurriría comer, apetitosa. Y en ese día cualquier comida caliente se agradecía. Por eso no pensé mucho al dirigirme allí a pedir una ración, cuando me encontré con mi buena amiga Katniss. Estaba sentada en el mostrador con su ración de sopa, y un conejo cazado a su lado.

– _Lindo conejo, preciosa._ –Le guiñé un ojo con una sonrisa y ella me miró con una sonrisa risueña.

– _¡Es tuyo si me das algo bueno a cambio!_ –Bromeó y tomó un trago de la sopa misma que me estaba sirviendo Sae, para luego lamerse los labios. Me quedé mirándola tan sorprendido como captado. Después de dos años de cruzarnos, hablarnos y saludarnos como los buenos amigos que somos no debería de sorprenderme sus gestos inocentes, pero lo hace. Fue tal la captación que no pude evitar pensar en como sería besar aquellos labios y solté sin pensar.

– _¿Qué tal un beso? Dicen que los doy bien._ –Y acorté la distancia entre los dos, quedándome a su lado, apoyado contra el mostrador. Pude oír que la mujer sofocaba una carcajada mientras que Katniss lucía sorprendida, hasta que la vio y se rió también. Darius me temo que has metido la pata, aunque pensándolo bien una risa es mejor que un no.

– _¿Un beso? ¿Eso se come?_ –Solté una risotada tras su broma, más relajado, y negué con la cabeza, dejando el cuenco sobre el mostrador, por si acaso.–Entonces no vale mi conejo, lo siento. –Rió de nuevo divertida, ¿estaba jugando o lo decía en serio? No estaba seguro.

– _Oh, ¡vamos!_ –Agarré su trenza y empecé a jugar con ella un poco. – _Es una buena oferta, un conejo por un beso, dos por uno con lengua, tres por..._ –No pude resistirme a soltar una gran carcajada por lo idiota que resultaba siendo y su leve rubor. – _Vale, ¡no sé qué darte por tres conejos!_ –Admití dándole vueltas y más vueltas a aquella trenza. Ignorando los intentos de Katniss por frenar el juego y apartar mi mano. – _Pero sigue siendo una buena oferta._ –Negó con la cabeza y la punta de la trenza que sostenía dio en su mejilla dejando una leve caricia. Quería besarla ,en serio, y que no me empujase no me ayudaba nada a retroceder. Quizás si acariciara su mejilla y... No, céntrate Darius y di cualquier tontería. – _Los pelirrojos son los hombres más viriles, nunca tendrías mejor suerte, Katniss._ –Por la carcajada que sale de sus labios sé que conseguí mi objetivo, menos mal. Pero no pensar en besarla, aunque sea a la fuerza, se me está haciendo difícil, así que me propuse que ella desease besarme. Así si pasaba sería culpa de los dos. Tan empeñado estaba que ni me paraba a pensar lo que soltaba por mi boca ahora mismo, creo que incluso le mencioné algunas conquistas que había hecho en el distrito, solo para probarme que quedarme tonto con una niña de catorce no significaba que no pudiera hacer nada con gente de mi edad. Aunque obvié dar las razones de tanta conquista por mi parte, no quería parecer más patético de lo que estaba siendo ahora mismo. Katniss y Sae no sabían ya como parar de reír hasta que el " _hermano_ " de Katniss se manifestó.

– _¿No crees que ya es suficiente?_ –Me increpó malhumorado, reí con ganas, está tarde estaba siendo la mar de divertida ¿Quién me diría que flirtear con Katniss sería tan entretenido?

– _No lo sé._ –Dije procurando sonar natural. – _¿Crees que es suficiente, Kat?_ –No me incliné más hacia ella porque Gale estaba que echaba humo, y aunque pudiese vencerle no ansiaba crear ninguna pelea. No quita que resultaba gracioso verlo así.

– _Espera._ –Le frenó ella, aún risueña, y luego se dirigió a mí. – _Hasta ahora has dicho todo lo que daría por uno de tus "maravillosos" besos, ¿que darías tú por uno de los míos?_ –Y otra vez me dejaba tonto, solo que esta vez no estaba solo para maldecirla por eso.– _¡Ahora sí que es suficiente!_ –Admitió burlándose de forma casi descarada de mí. Maldita Katniss, se supone que no debería de tomármelo tan a pecho, pero no he podido quitarme la frase de la cabeza.

Quiero besarla. Es contraproducente porque creo que una vez empiece no podré pararme. Qué lo que siento es algo más que un capricho, tan fuerte que ya comienza a darme igual que le pase cuatro años y no pueda darle una familia. Es injusto y egoísta pero es lo que quiero hacer.

* * *

 **4**

Después de una revisión de las urnas del distrito, días antes de la cosecha, puedo asegurar que ya no aguanto ese deseo, y acudo por primera vez a buscarla al colegio. El colegio del distrito es de los pocos lugares que nunca me encargaron vigilar. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, sino buscando otro trabajo que hacer antes de que me riñan por mi vagancia. Pero la cosecha se acerca, mis encuentros con Katniss se reducen, y yo me estoy cansando de esperar a que me caigan del cielo ideas de presentes a intercambiar por besos. Veinticuatro, esas son las teselas que leí que tiene Katniss, y desde entonces no puedo evitar pensar en que podría salir elegida ese año. Y yo sin besarla, ni tocarla. Si solo pudiera...

–¿Has venido a buscar a Katniss?–La voz siempre fina de Madge me interrumpe, a causa de mi trabajo me he acostumbrado a ver esta chica día sí y día también, junto al alcalde. Pero no había advertido hasta ahora que ella y Katniss tienen la misma edad, y por ello es lógico encontrármela en mi lugar de espera. Reí.

–En realidad intento resolver un enigma ¿Qué puedo darle a Katniss por un beso? Tú que eres su amiga, deberías de saberlo. –Madge me miró algo sorprendida y luego rió con la mano en la boca. De las veces que nos cruzábamos Katniss y yo por el distrito la he visto con ella, Gale, o su hermana. No fue difícil atar cabos con respecto a todos, aunque últimamente Gale comienza a darme celos. Tiene más oportunidades que yo y puede darle un futuro, aunque este no sea muy alentador.

–No lo sé. –Contesta Madge haciéndome soltar un suspiro. –La única cosa que Katniss parece apreciar más que nada es a su hermana. Siempre está cuidándola y ayudándola. Renunciando incluso a lo más básico por ella. Cuando nos conocimos solo tomo unos leves mordidos del emparedado que le di. El resto fue todo para Prim. –Prim, tal vez ella sea la razón de tantas teselas. Siempre he visto a la chica de la trenza como alguien muy fuerte y atenta para su edad, por eso creo que la admiro tanto, no creía poder hacerlo más pero aquella dedicación... Aquel amor... No sé si puedo luchar contra eso.

–Veinticuatro. Katniss tiene veinticuatro teselas todas para su hermana y su madre. –En mi meditación percibo una leve mirada de tristeza y culpabilidad de parte de Madge, pero no le hago mucho caso. –Tal vez pueda hablar con Cray para que le proponga al Capitolio aumentar las raciones para que no haya tanto que pedir. Buscaría hacer desaparecer el nombre de Katniss del sorteo si con eso lograra mantenerla a salvo, pero si le importa tanto su hermana...–Me callo, intranquilo, no, en definitiva, no sé como resolver eso. Prim no es un rival, es la persona que más aprecia mi Katniss y los modos ingeniosos de protegerla se me escapan. Igual tiene una sola tesela, no creo que lo necesite tanto como mi deseada Katniss.

–¿La amas, verdad?–Volteo hacia Madge desencajado, ¿tan obvio soy? Ella se ríe y asiente. –No te preocupes, creo que vas por buen camino. –Me susurra. Arqueo las cejas algo confundido, pero la hija del alcalde vuelve a reír y asiente. Poco después Katniss sale del edificio.

 **.**

–Darius, ¿qué haces aquí?–¿Está confundida o solo sorprendida? Sonrío de forma automática, ojalá esta chica supiera todo lo que hace sentir.

–Investigar como conseguir un beso de tus labios, ¿te gusta el empeño, pequeña Kat?–Suelto pretendiendo ser jocoso a la par de seductor, Madge ríe negando con la cabeza a la par que se aleja un poco de los dos, mientras que Katniss rueda los ojos sin saber si reír o no. Al final dice.

–¿Aún sigues con eso? –Asiento decidido y me permito dar unos pasos hacia ella. –Creí que era una broma. –Admite. Pretendía serlo hasta que me permití fantasear con sus labios sobre los míos. Niego con la cabeza y ella retrocede, intranquila.

–Yo nunca me rindo preciosa. –Insisto acortando la distancia, ella baja de forma instantánea la cabeza, ruborizada, creo. Pero no se mueve de su sitio. –Me he enterado de que tienes veinticuatro teselas este año, ¿quieres que las reduzca? –Me mira con sorpresa a la par que miedo, pero niega. Me valdría algunos enemigos y no estoy seguro de conseguir mucho, pero quizás, si hablo con Cray, sea posible. Nunca se ha dado un caso así, pero creo que perdería más si resulta elegida porque no intenté nada por impedirlo.–También puedo intentar evitar que tu hermana salga mientras viva, pero creo que eso es más complicado. –Otra mirada, una duda en sus ojos y una simple pregunta. Tal vez Madge tenga razón.

–¿Tan importante es para ti?–Interroga, mirándome como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo. –No es más que un beso. –Rehuye. Suelto una carcajada, sí, no es más que un beso, pero a veces las cosas más simples pueden llegar a obsesionarte.

–Katniss, podría bajarte la luna ahora mismo si con eso consiguiera uno de tus besos. –Me permito pasar mis dedos por su mejilla cruzando los dedos para que no me aparte, como hacía aquel día con lo de la trenza. No lo hace, aunque su mirada es más confusa que satisfecha. Finalmente ríe echándose hacia atrás de forma sorpresiva.

–¿Para que necesitaría yo la luna? –Interroga, buen punto Kat. Vuelvo a acercarme ofuscado, me he propuesto conseguir ese beso en el día de hoy y lo haré.

–Cierto, no necesitas la luna para nada, la tienes en tus ojos. –Me quedo mirándola, creo que este es mi primer intento de cumplido hacia ella y ha sonado mejor de lo que me imaginaba. La luna es gris, sus ojos son grises y la luna es algo bello, al igual que ella. Se queda mirándome enrojecida tanto tiempo que me pongo nervioso. Lo cual teniendo en cuenta que nunca he sido muy paciente debe ser poco. –¿Volvemos a lo de los conejos, entonces?–Decido volver al juego de aquella tarde, es obvio que me ha traído más éxito que lo que llevaba haciendo hasta ahora. Quizás por qué Katniss no me estaba tomando en serio. –¿Cuantos conejos debería conseguir para que te dignes al menos a rozarme con esos preciosos labios? –Katniss se ríe y me sorprende acortando la distancia con las manos tras su espalda. –¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? ¿Una docena? Seguro que nunca has cazado tanto, ¿o sí? –Ella vuelve a reír negando con la cabeza con expresión divertida. –Entonces será sorprenderte hacerlo, tengo buenas armas, ¿sabes? Quizás unos cuantos disparos en el bosque me permitan alimentarte durante una semana, ¿me besarías entonces, Katniss?–No sé si sus labios sobre los míos son una respuesta pero siento que pierdo la cabeza nada más notarlos.

No es solo un beso, ya lo sabía, es **su beso**. Sus labios, aquellos malditos labios que hasta en sueños me acosaban. No son solo un deseo, menos un capricho, es un amor. Un amor que me hace agarrar su rostro profundizando el beso con auténtica pasión. Permitiéndome disfrutar lentamente de todas esas sensaciones que me recorren desde nuestras bocas hasta mi garganta y el resto de mi cuerpo. Es sorprendente, calor, deseo, amor, ¿los tres en uno? No lo sé, pero cuando ella se aparta riendo me reafirmo a mi mismo que he cruzado una línea invisible, y ya no puedo frenarme. La miro confuso.

–Quería intentarlo. –Responde y luego me echa una mirada tímida a la par que nerviosa. –Tienes razón en que son buenos. –Reconoce, estoy tan perplejo que no encuentro mejor solución que reír tontamente, lo cual se revela algo bueno al ver una sonrisa satisfecha tras sus labios. Estoy tan feliz que creo que luzco idiota, pero como aquel día en el quemador no parece importarme. He conseguido mi premio.

–¿Cuando te traigo los conejos, entonces?–Bromeo y ella se ríe muy animada, negando como si yo no tuviera remedio. –Tendrás que enseñarme a cazarlos, por cierto. ¿Una clase por una cena juntos?–Sigo preguntando consiguiendo más risas.

–No necesitas invitarme a una cena para eso. –Me dice escondiendo su boca tras su mano, tan divertida como encantada. –Ni darme conejos por esto. –Se atreve a darme otro beso que resulta un pico por la rapidez en que se echa hacia atrás. –Un beso vale más que un conejo, lo acabo de ver. –Y enrojece levemente a la par que no puedo evitar soltar una risa tonta , asintiendo. Le cojo la mano.

–Sí. –Admito con un rostro algo más serio de lo habitual, que la hace mirarme, intrigada. –Lo vale todo. Eso es lo que daría yo por un beso. –El rostro de Katniss se torna aún más rojo, si es posible, y me permite acercarme. Besarla antes de que nos separemos, interrumpidos por las risas nerviosas de su hermana y Madge. Había olvidado que siempre que salía del colegio Katniss se quedaba esperándola, o iba a buscarla. La niña de mis ojos me observa completamente ruborizada antes de separarse y partir a casa con ellas. Me quedé mirándola irse, luciendo otra vez como un tonto. Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian. Pero lo bueno de ese día es que después de martirizarme mentalmente durante meses tengo mi respuesta.

 _¿Qué darías por un beso?_

Por un beso... Yo lo daría todo.

* * *

Nota: Al final se me fue este reto de la cabeza y terminé escribiéndolo apresurada en varias horas en tres o cuatro días (viernes noche, sábado tarde, ayer en la noche y hoy de 2 y media a seis). Lo cual es una pena porque quería intentar algo con Gale también, pero en fin. Debo admitir que me reí lo mío con estos dos. Quizás Katniss resulte algo OOC por llevar bromas y corresponderle, pero si él la hacía reír me dije, ¿por qué no intentaría alargar el rato lo más posible? Quiero creer que Darius le aportaba una diversión que la chica no creía que le faltase hasta que lo conoció. Por eso creo que en un mundo alternativo al que conocemos de la saga le seguiría la corriente de esta forma. El último instante pretendía ser una hiperromántica declaración de Darius en la cosecha, pero al final el punto jocoso de estos dos me pudo y opté por algo más natural. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
